Evolution
by OtisRegrets
Summary: Katniss is a priveliged princess raised in a gated community. Peeta is a troubled teen raised in a community home. When Katniss' father hires Peeta as the gardener, everything they think they know will change. Modern AU.


**Prologue**

* * *

"Hey Peet, take a look at this," Cato calls from up ahead where he's looking in the window of some fancy car, "A brand new iPad just sitting there. I want it."

"So then take it. It's not like you've never broken into a car before," I say, moving to lean against the door.

"Nah, a car like this probably has an alarm system and I'm still on probation. Still...nice car, new iPad, probably some other sellable stuff in there. It might be worth it. You break in."

"No way, man. Like you said, there's probably an alarm."

"Because that's stopped you in the past?"

"No but I just got done with my community service. I don't want to spend another 100 hours picking up trash."

"Well then it's a good job you've got your running shoes on. Get me the iPad."

"Fine, but if there's anything else in there it's mine. Keep a lookout"

I don't know how I always end up in these situations. I had fully intended to last at least a month without breaking the law again. But here I am, just 4 days after my last day of community service, wrapping my jacket around my fist so I can punch through a window. At least I have Cato acting as a lookout this time. That's an improvement.

The alarm, however, is not.

"Damn, that thing's loud!" Cato says with a laugh, grabbing the iPad and tucking it inside his jacket, "See if there's anything you want and then let's get out of here."

"I don't know, I think you got the only good thing," I say, reaching over to pop open the glove compartment, "Not even a decent pair of sunglasses. We've just got some papers, a single glove, breath mints, condoms...hmm, well I guess they'll come in handy..."

"Not where you're going."

_Fuck._ So much for things going better with a lookout. I should have known Cato would throw me under the bus to save his own ass. "Officer Thread. I can't say it's nice to see you again. I'm guessing it's pointless trying to run, right?"

Thread was probably the youngest cop on the force but he's still just as much of a jaded asshole as the oldest cops. He seems to particularly dislike me, and I always seem to run into him whether I'm doing anything wrong or not.

"Given that we know where you live and there's a camera on that building there that would give us all the evidence we needed to come and arrest you later...yes, running would be pointless. You know the drill by now," he says, gesturing for me to turn around so that he can put the cuffs on.

I really do know the drill by now, mouthing along with him as he speaks out my Miranda rights, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish -"

"Yeah but that attorney is a total drunk. Fat lot of good he is."

* * *

Haymitch Abernathy. Apparently he used to be a really high profile lawyer who never lost even if his client was guilty. People paid thousands of dollars to have him represent him. But then one day he lost. His client was innocent but he was put away for life with no chance of parole. No one really knows why he lost the case, but it changed him. Now he only represents people who can't afford a lawyer, like me. Although he's completely useless now. For one thing, he barely even attempts to help the people he likes, and if he doesn't like you, you've got no chance. But the main reason is that he's a total drunk. I can smell the alcohol on him as soon as he comes into the interrogation room they put me in.

"Peeta Mellark...I'd say long time no see but that would require self-control on your part," he says, taking a hip flask out of his pocket and pouring a generous amount of its contents into his coffee.

"You're really going to lecture me on self-control?" I ask, propping my feet up on the table.

"Good point, kid," he says, "Still, at least my problems have never gotten me arrested. You've spent more time in this place than your own bedroom."

"Yes but normally you do a very good job of proving they have no evidence and I get to just walk away."

"Not this time. Now why would you let that Cato kid talk you into breaking into that car? He's here you know. Handed the iPad into the cops and told them that it was completely your idea, that he told you not to do it because he didn't want to break his parole. He said that he took the iPad from you with the intention of handing it in the first chance he got. They're actually thinking of lowering his parole restrictions as a reward."

"Well maybe they should. Maybe that is what happened."

"Even you're not stupid enough to break into an alarmed car on a well-lit street. Especially for just one thing that you let him take anyway. But I guess it doesn't matter either way. It's your word against his and I'm assuming you're not going to dispute his claim?"

"No."

"Then we don't really have an argument against your arrest."

"So I'll do a few more hours of community service, no big deal. I'd rather be outside cleaning up the highway than be stuck inside the home anyway."

"You realize that this is the fifth time the cops have caught you red-handed right?"

"I'm aware"

"And do you know what that means?"

"That I get to get away with my sixth felony free of charge?"

"It means that there's no chance of getting them to believe you're just a troubled kid who doesn't know right from wrong and that you can change. You're not going to get away with just community service this time."

"I've know people who've spent time in Juvie, it doesn't sound so bad. No worse than where I am now."

"You're 18 in a few months, kid. If they decide you're not going to change, they could make it so you're transferred to a real prison once you're legally an adult."

"I thought my lawyer was supposed to make sure that didn't happen."

"Yeah and God knows how I'm going to do that," he sighs and adds even more liquor to his coffee, "Well you'll be held in secure detention until your plea hearing. Luckily for you that's only a week away. Please do not waste anyone's time by pleading not guilty. I will try and come up with a plea bargain for you. You just make sure you're polite and well groomed and then maybe they'll be more lenient."

I just give him a lazy salute as he drains the rest of his coffee, although there's probably hardly any coffee left in it, and leaves. I don't know what he gets so worked up about. I don't really care what happens to me so why should he.

* * *

_"So you want me to invite a felon into my home? Where I have two teenage daughters?"_

_"Well technically he's not a felon..."_

_"Regardless. You told me this kid has been arrested for vandalism, theft, and for breaking into cars, as well as getting into fights all the time. Why would I want him in my home?"_

_"Well if it helps he's only actually been convicted four times. This will be the fifth."_

_"That doesn't help."_

_"Look, he's not actually a bad kid; he's just in a bad situation. His mother beat him since he was young and then kicked him out when he was 11. And with the other kids in that home he's in...He didn't really stand a chance. What I want to do is convince the court that if he has a stable environment and a job to give him some self-worth then he will be a completely different person."_

_"Isn't there anyone else who could do this?"_

_"None who owe me as a big a favor as you do, Everdeen."_

_"Alright...my wife's been wanting me to hire a gardener anyway. I'll give him a chance. You just tell him to stay far away from the girls. Especially Katniss."_

* * *

_**This is my first time writing AU, but hopefully you guys will like it! I will try and put chapter 1 up in a few days where the story will really get going. If you have a question, feel free to leave a comment or find me on tumblr as 'Patches094'.**_


End file.
